


Двуликий Король

by tinuvielf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как заживают эльфийские раны, поётся во множестве песен и описывается в сотнях легенд, но ни один менестрель или сказитель не упомянул, как затягиваются раны, нанесённые драконами. </p>
<p>Бета:  Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Жанр: драма, AU<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Предупреждения: эльфо-инцест.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двуликий Король

Листва шелестела тревожно, предрекая беду. Взволнованная действиями принца Тауриэль призвала его вернуться, но Леголас, сделав вид, что не услышал, продолжил подъём. Величественный золотолистный дуб, обхватить который могли только три взявшихся за руки эльфа, стоял по-прежнему крепко и уверенно, так же, как и плетёная площадка — один из множества сторожевых постов, разбросанных по лесу. Со стороны казалось, что всё было спокойно, но Леголас уже давно не позволял вечно дикому лесу обманывать себя. Когда шелест листвы похож на перепуганные шепотки, когда ветви на вершинах деревьев в безветрие будто бы сами тянутся к земле, а небо за медно-золотыми кронами деревьев ещё ярко синее, но уже подёрнувшееся слабой серой дымкой — жди беды. Леголас мог гордиться тем, чему научился у отца: во всём Средиземье не нашлось бы эльфа, понимавшего и говорившего на бессловесном языке леса лучше Трандуила, которого за глаза прозвали Лесным Королём, когда он ещё был принцем. Однако хоть Трандуил и передал свои знания сыну, в моменты вроде этого Леголас особенно остро чувствовал, как не хватало ему отцовского опыта и чутья.

Когда верхние ветви стали совсем уж тонкими и гибкими, Леголас решил больше не подниматься. В штиль и слабый прутик выдержал бы вес эльфа, но, если он прав, шторм вот-вот накроет собой Эрин Гален, и тогда даже самый толстый и многократно проверенный сук может предательски сломаться.

Выпрямившись подобно цветку, тянувшемуся вслед за солнцем, Леголас прикрыл глаза и прислушался. Отец долго учил его распознавать голоса леса, слушать, пропускать каждый звук через самоё себя. Только так можно различить, что в минуту перед опасностью осина шепчет «Беги! Спасайся!», а дуб — «Держись, пригни голову, но не падай!». Леголас ещё надеялся, что слух обманул его, и чаща вовсе не торопилась предупредить о подступающей угрозе, но все те знаки, что показал ему лес, нельзя было оставить без внимания.

Легко спрыгнув обратно на плетёный пол, Леголас отыскал взглядом Тауриэль, почти сливавшуюся с листвой из-за своего зелёного наряда, и приказал:

— Отправляемся во дворец. Грядет буря.

По её лицу было видно, что Тауриэль не поверила, но Леголас не стремился раскрывать перед ней все тайны, что узнал от леса. Этой лесной эльфийке, которой ещё в колыбели пел песни Эрин Гален, до сих пор было трудно понять и смириться, что какой-то пришлый синдар знал её дом лучше, чем она, однако до пререканий всё же не дошло. Кивнув, Тауриэль велела часовым спускаться и сама следом за ними полезла вниз по верёвочной лестнице. Леголас немного задержался, пытаясь разглядеть небо через слой листвы, но дождался лишь первого порыва ветра. Гонец подступавшей бури принёс вести ещё более ужасные, чем Леголас ожидал. Только коснувшись носками сапог земли, он крикнул Тауриэль отзывать все отряды, и через несколько мгновений капитанский рожок беспокойно разнёсся по лесной чаще, говоря всем эльфам, что нужно бежать в укрытие.

Им оставалось преодолеть ещё четверть лиги, когда упала первая капля, крупная и настолько тяжёлая, что смогла пробиться сквозь плотную листву. Впереди уже показался каменный мост, за которым было спасительное укрытие, и налетавшие порывы холодного, промозглого ветра, дувшего прямо в спину, подталкивали вперёд. Леголас держался позади своей маленькой группы — двух часовых и Тауриэль — и взглядом выискивал других эльфов, тоже спешивших к дворцовым воротам, пригибаясь под сенью тяжело наклонившихся ветвей.

Далёкий гром пророкотал, с трудом найдя себе путь через кроны деревьев. Леголас вновь оказался единственным, кому оказалось позволено услышать это предупреждение, и, успокоившись, не спешил ускорять шаги. Буря извинялась, что нагрянула резко, и обещала дать беглецам ещё несколько минут, чтобы добраться до безопасного места, но его подчинённые этого не понимали. Когда они оборачивались, Леголас видел бледность паники и страха на их лицах. Даже Тауриэль, своей храбростью затмившая немало мужей-синдар, готова была ринуться прочь, не разбирая дороги, едва грозовой раскат со всей силой раздался над лесом.

— Скорей, в укрытие! — легко обогнав их, Леголас прижался спиной к одной из колонн, поддерживавших своды дворца, и принялся криком подгонять отстававших.

Напавший штормовой ветер с гулом и скрежетом прошёлся по верхним ветвям деревьев, яростно пригибая их к земле. Подчиняясь грубой силе мучителя, они покорно согнулись, чтобы через несколько секунд выпрямиться и бросить свою злобу и ярость прямо в лицо Леголасу. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он всё стоял, смотрел и отсчитывал про себя время, когда станет небезопасным держать ворота открытыми. Непогода налетела в одночасье: резко посеревшее небо превратило день в ночь, а ветер, нападавший резкими, рваными порывами, походил на взмахи крыльев дракона, спавшего в чертогах Эребора. Со скрежетом и стонами гнулись и многовековые великаны леса, и ещё юные деревца, сухая земля и песок вплетались в поднимающуюся прямо на опушке чащи воронку… Видение этого вселяло дикий, едва ли не суеверный ужас в лесных эльфов. До этого момента Леголас думал, что вести себя так могут лишь недалёкие люди, но нет, его младшие собратья тоже поддались своим страхам.

— Мэлон! — когда вроде бы последний из задержавшихся в лесу часовых пробежал по мосту, за спиной Леголаса, откуда ни возьмись, появилась Тауриэль и потянула его за собой. Нехотя соскочив с перил моста, он попятился вслед за ней к воротам, не спуская глаз со своего леса.

В нескольких ярдах от него лихолесская чаща уже скрылась за пеленой дождя, плотной, как паутина. Начавшийся ливень перекрыл гул и вой шторма, но ненадолго: грозовой раскат развернулся будто бы над крышей дворца, и каменный мост-арка содрогнулся. Бушевавшая под ним река разверзлась огромными пенными волнами, больше похожими на клубящийся сизый дым от трубочного зелья, так ненавистного Леголасу. Медлить дальше было просто опасно, и он, развернувшись, последним вбежал в дворцовые ворота. Стоявшие на страже часовые со всей силой налегли на каменные створы, пытаясь захлопнуть их, но буря словно вцепилась в них с другой стороны. Не успевший отойти далеко Леголас вернулся и вместе с остальными налёг плечом на ворота. Наконец, они поддались: тяжело, медленно, но затворились. На какой-то миг в коридоре показалось блаженно тихо, но, почти сразу же, снаружи продолжил греметь ливень, выбивая ритм барабанов несметного оркского полчища.

— Все успели? — спросил Леголас и только сейчас почувствовал, как противно липли ко лбу мокрые волосы.

— Это было безрассудно, мэлон, — не утерпев, обратилась к нему Тауриэль, даже не дождавшись, когда они отойдут от ворот. — Если ты понял, что грядёт буря, то должен был первым укрыться, а вместо этого предпочёл рисковать собой.

— Можешь не благодарить, — бросил Леголас, отвернувшись. Он быстро оглядел эльфов, оставшихся стоять возле ворот в ожидании его приказа, и велел: — Пусть все доложат тебе, кто ещё мог остаться снаружи. Как только стихнут ветер и дождь, организуй их поиски. Да, и нужно будет разобрать завалы возле дворца. Я сообщу Владыке, — добавил он, жестом показав Тауриэль, что ей пора действовать.

Оставив её с другими эльфами у ворот, Леголас торопливо двинулся к верхнему ярусу дворца. Непогода только начала своё буйство, однако даже здесь, в далёком от ворот коридоре, чувствовалось движение воздуха, и были слышны редкие, особенно отчаянные завывания ветра. Упомянув при Тауриэль Трандуила, Леголас покривил душой. О случившемся он, конечно, обязан был доложить, но шёпот напуганного — и вовсе не нашествием пауков — леса зародил в его сердце смутную тревогу и тоску.

Дворцовая стража будто бы видела Владыку в Тронном зале, но там Леголаса встретили лишь пустой трон и потухшие кое-где факелы. Гонимый необъяснимой тревогой Леголас поспешил уйти из наполненного мрачными тенями зала и направился к покоям отца. Предчувствие, пришедшее вместе с бурей, не отпускало, а наоборот, только плотней опутывало его душу паутиной боли и сомнений. Шторм налетел с северо-востока, со стороны Эребора — для отца это худшая весточка из всех, какие только могли быть.

Резная дубовая дверь, по словам привратников, была заперта. Не поверив им, Леголас сам подошёл, потянул её на себя и, убедившись, печально опустил голову. Ему больше не на что надеяться. В такое время Трандуил обычно не обходит свои владения. Раз его нет ни в Тронном зале, ни в собственных покоях, значит, отыскать его можно только в одном месте, куда, Леголас до последнего надеялся, не придётся сегодня идти. Поселившаяся в его душе уверенность была с терпким привкусом безысходности и с горьким — отчаяния.

До тайных комнат Трандуила Леголас почти бежал. Вообще, в этом крыле дворца запрещалось бывать другим эльфам, а в минуты гнева Трандуил и самого Леголаса поносил за ослушание, когда тот осмеливался ступить в коридор, ведущий к заповедным покоям. Отец не жил здесь, по крайней мере, постоянно не жил. Скрытые чертоги служили ему лишь как утешение, как место, где можно затаиться и в одиночестве пережить свою боль… а Леголас с завидным упорством стремился туда, чтобы разделить с Трандуилом его невзгоды.

Последний сторожевой пост затерялся где-то в извилинах коридоров. Преодолевая очередной поворот, Леголас ускорял шаги, иногда переходя на бег, когда казалось, что заветная цель по-прежнему ужасно далеко. Тайные покои отца так надёжно спрятаны среди лабиринта комнат и проходов, что, найдя их однажды, нельзя быть уверенным, что тяжёлая дверь гномской работы позволит отыскать себя ещё раз. Наконец, ступив под розовато-серые из-за светильников своды коридора, Леголас ощутил слабое, но облегчение. Непогода сюда никогда не доберётся: хотя у отцовских комнат окна выходят на юг, через плотные ставни не проникнуть даже отголоску дождя. Однако мягкий свет, что дарили лесные лилии, плававшие в маленьких чашах под потолком, теперь даровал не спокойствие, а страх. Леголас слышал только свои шаги и дыхание, но из-за стены, оплетённой многолетним плющом, не раздавалось ни звука, хотя отец точно был у себя. Тишина и молчание ужасали Леголаса больше, чем даже полчища пауков, прошлой весной наводнившие окрестности дворца.

Разыскать в искусном переплетении ветвей и лиан дверную ручку не составило труда, но это лишь больше испугало Леголаса. Когда-то давно эти комнаты, как и многое другое во дворце, сработали гномы, а король Орофер приложил всю свою искусность и скрыл часть созданного от простых эльфов. В первые годы своего правления, оправившись от войны Последнего союза, Трандуил продолжил дело отца (а наводить чары он умел бесподобно). Если он не хотел, чтобы его нашли здесь, то Леголас часами бы ощупывал стену в поисках двери. Но стоило слегка повернуть ручку, как она беззвучно распахнулась перед Леголасом. Узкий коридорчик, который вёл к комнатам, был подозрительно темен, но на дальней стене танцевали слабые всполохи огня, наверное, от очага. Ещё очень сильно пахло свечами: догоревшие, они оплавились и залили воском подсвечники. На столике возле светилен обычно стояли кувшин с водой и большая медная чаша для умывания, но Леголас видел только перевёрнутую чашу. Лишь опустив глаза к полу, он заметил разлитую воду и осколки некогда красивого сосуда.

Отец здесь. Понимание того, что могло случиться в его отсутствие, захлестнуло Леголаса, и на какой-то миг у него потемнело перед глазами. Но как же, неужели новый приступ? Болезнь давно не тревожила Трандуила, пятьдесят или шестьдесят вёсен, и Леголас уже надеялся, что проклятый недуг и вовсе отступил. Безмолвие отцовских комнат стало смертоносным ядом, и Леголас, позабыв о данном когда-то обещании соблюдать здесь тишину, бросился вглубь покоев. У самого входа в круглую спальню, сколько Леголас себя помнил, стояло зеркало в полный рост— их во дворце было в избытке, чтобы король Эрин Галена мог всегда и везде полюбоваться собой. Прямо посередине этого зеркала зиял чёрный провал, от которого паутиной расходились трещины. Со множества осколков, чудом державшихся в раме, смотрел ужасный, уродливый Леголас, и от отвращения к самому себе он поджал губы. Стеклянное крошево хрустнуло под его сапогом, и, раз скрывать своё присутствие больше не имело смысла, Леголас набрал воздуха в грудь и позвал:

— Отец?

В ответ не раздалось ни звука, только задрожала тень на стене от пламени камина. Уняв дрожь, Леголас вздохнул, принимая неизбежное. Он должен был послушаться своего сердца и остаться во дворце, как знал, чувствовал, что здесь потребуется его помощь. Но когда всё уже произошло, что Леголас мог сделать?

— Отец, — его голос дрогнул, и в следующее мгновение Леголас уже бросился к Трандуилу, сгорбившемуся между очагом и кроватью.

Весь вид обычно величественного Лесного короля был жалок и некрасив. Во время его приступов Леголасу всегда тяжело давалось осознание, что вот это скрюченное, несчастное создание — не просто эльф, а его отец, его самое любимое существо во всём Средиземье. Приходилось бороться с отвращением, жалостью и страхом: если Трандуил заметит хотя бы тень этих чувств на его лице, Леголас навсегда потеряет отца.

— Не подходи!

Но не злой окрик заставил Леголаса остановиться, а рука, выставленная в защитном жесте. Пламя очага ярко осветило его ладонь — розово-алую, лишённую защитного покрова кожи, изуродованную много лет назад драконьим дыханием. Некогда тонкие пальцы казались короткими и толстыми, и Леголас с трудом справился с подступившей к горлу дурнотой.

— Уходи, — выдохнул отец, покачнувшись, — сейчас же уходи.

Слова дались Трандуилу с великим трудом, хотя его горло драконий огонь не повредил. Не зная, как поступить верней, Леголас дёрнулся, но остался на месте. Жалость к отцу уже отравила Леголаса: осела на языке привкусом свечного воска, сдавила грудь подступившими слезами, поразила глаза видением слабости и беспомощности Трандуила. Серебристого цвета мантия, скомканная и изгаженная, стелилась по полу, возле ног отца Леголас разглядел его изломанную корону, однако больней всего было смотреть на его волосы. Золотистые локоны, прекраснее тех, что венчали головы эльфов из дома Финарфина, безжалостно спутались, утратили свой блеск и больше походили на паклю.

— Над лесом буря, отец. Мы вернули во дворец всех, кого смогли предупредить, и готовимся прочёсывать чащу, когда кончится непогода.

Но говоря это, Леголас думал совсем не о бушевавшем шторме или предстоявших поисках. Он просто не представлял, что ещё сказать, как убедить отца не прогонять его. Красноречие осталось за порогом вместе с надеждой, что беда, мучавшая их семью уже не первое столетие, всё-таки не вернулась. Уйти отсюда и оставить Трандуила страдать в одиночестве означало бы предать его, но и подойти, оскорбить его своей жалостью… Сердцем Леголас рвался навстречу отцу, но разумом понимал, что любое неосторожное действие или слово превратят его из любимого сына в злейшего врага.

— Так и займись этим, а меня оставь в покое! — последние слова Трандуил не произнёс, а прокричал, сорвавшись. Вскочил на ноги, но покачнулся в приступе слабости, и Леголас, бросившись вперёд, подхватил его под руки. — Я сказал, уйди!

Лишь неудобная поза спасла Леголаса от пощёчины. Злость всегда придавала Трандуилу сил. Высвободив руку, он было вновь замахнулся, но замер, не спуская взгляда со своей ладони.

— Отец? — шёпотом позвал его Леголас и оцепенел, когда тот издал слабый, будто бы предсмертный всхлип.

Леголас обхватил резко потяжелевшего Трандуила за пояс, не давая осесть на пол. Ладони отца легли на его плечи, цепляясь за скользкий доспех. Прижавшись к Леголасу всем телом, Трандуил рвано вздохнул, и они попробовали вместе сделать шаг. До кровати было не больше трёх футов, но казались они тремя лигами. Каждое движение стоило таких усилий, будто это был переход через Мглистые горы зимой: хрипло дышавший Трандуил с трудом передвигал ноги, легче было бы просто донести его до постели, но Леголас не смел.

— Я принесу воды, — неловко произнёс Леголас, когда Трандуил, в конце концов, смог сесть.

Тот немедленно отвернулся, попробовал даже отодвинуться к стене, но помешали разбросанные по всей кровати подушки. Леголас и хотел бы отвести от Трандуила взгляд, но не мог, и потому он просто пятился к коридору с единственной мыслью — сбежать, уйти и не возвращаться. Он ведь пообещал воду, значит, мог без зазрения совести выйти из комнат и… скрыться, а потом, после окончания бури, бежать в лес. Бежать от беды, с которой не справиться.

— Как ты вошёл?

Вопрос застал его возле зеркала. Зажмурившись, чтобы не увидеть своего уродливого отражения, Леголас тихо ответил:

— Дверь была не заперта.

— Тогда запри её, — прозвучал суровый приказ, но Леголас не сдвинулся с места, боясь, что Трандуил, продолжив, велит сделать это из коридора. — Мне не нужна вода. Запри дверь и иди сюда, — однако когда он, исполнив указание, приблизился, отец брезгливо отвернулся.

— Здесь ужасный беспорядок, — мысленно смирившись, Леголас поднял упавшую к его ногам подушку. — Разрешишь мне убрать? Ты можешь порезаться ненароком.

Потребовался бы не час и не два, чтобы скрыть здесь все следы буйства. Вазы и кувшины осколками лежали на полу, шкатулка, где отец хранил самые дорогие своему сердцу ценности, перевёрнутая вверх дном сиротливо валялась в углу комнаты, сломанные рамы двух картин, кажется, догорали в очаге. Леголас смотрел на всё это и закусывал губу, чтобы не дать слезам печали взять верх. Слишком силён неожиданный приступ, слишком больно сейчас отцу, и нет никакого способа ему помочь.

О том, как заживают эльфийские раны, поётся во множестве песен и описывается в сотнях легенд, но ни один менестрель или сказитель не упомянул, как затягиваются раны, нанесённые драконами. Когда отец вернулся с войны Последнего союза, Леголас, тогда ещё совсем юный, не узнал своего родителя: драконье пламя опалило всю левую половину его тела. С тех пор, ожоги затянулись, но полностью не зажили, оставив уродливо обнажённую плоть. Леголас много лет не мог принять, что отец горюет из-за своей внешности; лишь став старше, пережив первые собственные битвы, он, наконец, смог постичь всю глубину отцовского горя и отчаяния. В Средиземье, где даже в пьяной песне бродяги может найтись строчка о чудесных ликах эльфов, об их красоте и грации, но как отнеслись бы к эльфу, которого изувечила война? К тому возрасту Леголас уже хорошо знал, какими жестокими могли быть младшие дети Эру – люди. Невежественные гномы, презиравшие эльдар, тоже не упустили бы случая понасмехаться над увечьями Лесного короля… И даже более царственные сородичи из Имладриса или Кветлориена вряд ли бы продемонстрировали Трандуилу понимание: они все горазды на сладкие речи и обещания, но не всегда — на дело.

Потому, когда отец начал скрывать шрамы за искусной магией, Леголас не стал его осуждать. Прекрасное лицо, яркий блеск глаз, нежная улыбка на губах для сына вновь заставили его влюбиться в того Трандуила, которого Эрин Гален, казалось бы, больше никогда не увидит.

Не дождавшись ответа, Леголас снял с плеча позабытый лук, вытащил из поясных ножен клинки и быстро избавился от кольчуги. Трандуил дёрнулся было, пытаясь ускользнуть, но Леголас, с ногами забравшийся на кровать, обхватил его вокруг груди, прижался щекой к плечу так сильно, что отец вздрогнул. Не от отвращения или боли, или понимания чужой жалости, а от собственного стыда. Наверняка завтра, когда отец будет чувствовать себя нормально, он заставит Леголаса пожалеть о содеянном, но сейчас это было лучшее, что он мог сделать. Жаль лишь, что недоверчивость Трандуила не позволит ему принять искреннюю помощь.

Когда много веков назад отец благодаря чарам вроде бы стал прежним, могло показаться, что и жизнь в Лихолесье тоже наладилась. Только спокойствие продлилось недолго — до тех пор, пока Леголас не понял, что внешне Трандуил был всё тот же, а вот в душе… Постепенно куда-то исчезли его искренность, прямолинейность, жизнелюбие. Леголас не помнил, чтобы прежде отец так любил украшения, вообще, золото и самоцветы. Смотреть, как Трандуил кутается раз за разом в ещё более вычурный наряд, нанизывает на пальцы дорогие перстни — было едва ли не самой большой мукой, какую Леголас испытывал. С тех пор, как всё началось, отец совершенно изменился: сделался жесток и холоден, беспощадно карал за любую провинность, но более всего— за косой взгляд в свою сторону и даже за одно сказанное поперёк слово. Леголас, пожалуй, лучше других знал, насколько тяжела стала его рука. Кому и что отец пытался доказать? Что стало виной таким страшным переменам? Дракон, отродье Мелькора! Это его огонь опалил Трандуила, выжег половину души, а та, что наросла поверх раны, сплошь состояла из лжи, страха и коварства.

— Ветер с востока, верно? — спросил, наконец, Трандуил, и Леголас вздохнул, слушая, как рождается из глубины его тела этот любимый, несмотря ни на какие раны и увечья, голос.

— Да, отец.

Вот только вечно поддерживать иллюзию прекрасного облика невозможно. Когда у отца не хватало сил, и случались эти приступы. Вновь видя в зеркале уродливое лицо, Трандуил выходил из себя, рвал, громил, но под конец неизменно запирался здесь и оплакивал своё горе. Последний раз был так давно, что казалось, беда ушла навсегда, но эреборский ветер заставил её вернуться.

— Не волнуйся, о драконе не слышно, — поспешил успокоить его Леголас, но Трандуил всё равно мягко повёл плечами, высвобождаясь из объятий. — Тебе не о чем тревожиться.

— Быть может, об этом ублюдке Моргота действительно ничего не слышно, но моя душа чувствует его смрадное дыхание, — отойдя к маленькому оконцу, Трандуил выпрямился, будто бы оглядывая ту часть дворцового двора, что могла быть видна в хорошую погоду. — Не ветер сейчас крушит лес, а взмахи крыльев Смауга.

Леголас предпочёл промолчать. Страх отца перед засевшим в Одинокой горе Смаугом ему не дано было перебороть. Когда тенью чудовища накрыло сначала Эрин Гален, а затем Эребор, эльфы не сразу поняли, что за напасть обрушилась на эти земли. Впрочем, Трандуил ещё тогда что-то предчувствовал, недаром же он строго велел Леголасу остаться в Лихолесье. Он, конечно же, ослушался, тайно последовал за всеми и стал свидетелем тому, чего не увидели ни гномы, ни другие эльфы, что он сам бы искренне хотел позабыть. Отец вёл войско с явным желанием вступить в бой и отбросить врага, но едва ветер донёс до них запах гари, едва стало ясно, что Эребор атаковал дракон, как паника и страх омертвили лицо Трандуила. Окинув испуганным взглядом бежавших гномов, отец повернул тогда своего скакуна и отозвал лучников. Леголас уходил с несостоявшегося поля боя, опустошённый болью и отчаянием. Отец, которого он знал и любил больше, чем Элберет, не мог так поступить.

— Скоро уже шестьдесят один год, как нет вестей о Смауге, — возразил Леголас и замер, боясь неосторожным словом всё испортить. Трандуил будто бы успокоился, первый порыв у него прошёл, и, возможно, в этом сыграло свою роль и присутствие Леголаса рядом. По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось так думать. — Может, эта тварь издохла и больше не потревожит нас.

Зябко вздрогнув, Трандуил обхватил себя руками за плечи. В первый момент Леголас думал отвернуться, но всё же заставил себя посмотреть на красную, обожжённую ладонь.

— Не дракон меня тревожит, а воспоминания о нём, — наконец, тихо сказал Трандуил, и во всех его чертах засквозила безысходность. — Рад бы забыть, но память редко подводит эльфа, — полная грусти усмешка тронула его губы, так что Леголас, резко выдохнув, вскочил с кровати. Трандуил встретил его поспешность новой усмешкой и негромко произнёс: — Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, Леголас, но твоя любовь мне...

Леголас не дал ему закончить —крепко сжал в объятиях, так что ворот отцовского камзола жёстко врезался в его щёку. Послышавшийся тяжёлый вздох заставил Леголаса лишь ещё сильней притиснуть к себе отца, искать губами его губы, как бы он ни стремился отвернуть лицо. Убедить его не упрямиться ласке Леголас смог, только положив ладонь на обожжённую когда-то щёку Трандуила. Хотя тот не поморщился и его руки не убрал, Леголас всё равно долго всматривался в его глаза — один прекрасного оттенка смертоносного клинка, другой раненый, белёсый и незрячий — выискивая любой признак того, что отцу неприятно или больно. Смелость всё же покинула Леголаса, отцовских губ он коснулся слишком нерешительно для того, кто умудрён возрастом и опытом. Наверное, поэтому Трандуил стоял, не отвечая, позволяя ласкать себя.

Однако стоило отстраниться, как отец, не сдержавшись, неловко потянулся следом, недоверчиво, но с затаённой надеждой.

— Ты дрожишь, сын, — шепнул Трандуил, когда Леголас вновь обнял его и прильнул лицом к отцовскому плечу. — Словно меня обнимает не муж, закалённый судьбой, а мальчишка, впервые взявший лук.

Как и прежде, потребовалось время, чтобы Леголас смог побороть отвращение к истинному облику Трандуила, но, справившись, он больше не мог отпустить отца. Много лет назад Леголас поклялся делить с ним горести и беды. Сейчас, пропуская боль отца через своё собственное сердце, Леголас опять убеждался, что ничто не способно разлучить их. Видит Эру, он готов был многим пожертвовать, чтобы каждый день вот так обнимать отца, пить поцелуи с его губ, как вино, и просыпаться вместе... Но если ценой возвращения того Трандуила, которого Леголас безмерно любил, были такие страдания отца, то ему не нужно было это счастье на крови. Терпеть жестокость «обычного» Трандуила и наслаждаться редкими минутами наедине с ним, действительно любимым, лучше, чем постоянно видеть его рядом таким, каким хочется, но знать, как он сходит с ума от боли.

— Если тебе дозволено быть здесь собой, — признался Леголас, — зачем же мне скрывать свои чувства? Наутро мы оба снова станем прежними, но пока позволь вместе с тобой оплакать твои печали.

— Нет нужды лить слёзы, — Трандуил покачал головой, — боль уже отпускает меня.

Леголас отступил, пытаясь понять, не было ли лжи в этих словах. Приступы у отца всегда длились день, не меньше, а этот — самый сильный за всё время — похоже, действительно проходил быстрее. Значит, буря над Лихолесьем стихает: странным образом болезнь, досаждавшая отцу, одолевала его лишь тогда, когда на королевство налетал шторм, да и то только со стороны Эребора. Придумал ли отец сам эту странную связь или она и вправду была, не имело значения, раз Трандуилу становилось лучше. Чувствуя, как медленно начали отступать давящее горе и печаль, Леголас нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться.

— Могу я остаться?

Даже не сдвинувшись с места, он увидел, как отец, только начавший расстёгивать камзол, оцепенел, как дрогнули его руки. Подойдя, Леголас взял его ладони в свои, поглаживая большими пальцами, поцеловал, прижался лбом, чтобы успокоить неожиданно заволновавшегося Трандуила.

— Подданным не очень понравится, если во время бедствия никто из правителей не поддержит их и не успокоит.

— Они любят тебя и никогда не скажут такого. К тому же, Тауриэль сама справится, — возразил Леголас, вскинувшись. — Хотя она и вздорная порой.

Выражение лица Трандуила стало бесстрастным и холодным, словно на него скользнула привычная маска. Но не успел Леголас ужаснуться этому, как отец, тяжело вздохнув, и вновь принялся за одежду:

— Ты слишком хорошего мнения о нандор, сын, — с сожалением произнёс он. — Должно быть, это моя вина, раз в твоём сердце до сих пор нет понимания их природы. Кто же прямо скажет то, что говорит за глаза? Будь всё иначе, я бы... — Трандуил замолчал и только взмахнул рукой, указывая на своё обезображенное лицо.

— Сколько мне ещё повторять, что я буду любить тебя, каким бы ты ни был?

— Дело не в тебе.

Окинув печальным взглядом его натужно выпрямленную спину, Леголас тихо вздохнул. Общаясь с лесными эльфами куда больше, чем Трандуил, он думал, что понимал их и знал. И забывал, какими их сородичи могли быть. Отец прав. Но теперь от того, что приступ вроде начал проходить, стало только горше: к Трандуилу стали возвращаться прежние самообладание и заносчивость. Как всегда, этот удар первым обрушился на Леголаса. Он-то надеялся, что Эру отпустит им хотя бы этот вечер и ночь без насмешек и выискивания потайного смысла в каждом слове, без страха перед другим.

— Леголас.

Встрепенувшись, он лишь мельком взглянул на Трандуила и тут же вновь опустил взгляд. Освободившись от камзола, отец стоял, полуобернувшись к нему, и выше пояса у него… Защищённая доспехами грудь в том бою пострадала меньше и выглядела не так уродливо, как лицо или левая ладонь, однако Леголас всё равно не смел смотреть на отца без разрешения.

— Будет лучше, если ты всё-таки передашь Тауриэль мою обеспокоенность тем, что не все эльфы могли спастись от бури во дворце. Пусть Галион раздаст всем горячего вина и хлеба, побольше тем, кто отправится на поиски. Как только буря уляжется, Тауриэль должна отправить часовых, оставивших вахту, в лес.

— Она должна? — огорчённый тем, что отец решил отослать его, Леголас не сразу обратил внимание на эти слова. — Отец, если я вернусь к ним, я должен возглавить поиски. Это моя обязанность.

— Ты только передашь мои слова и снова придёшь сюда. Я оставлю дверь незапертой.

Несмотря на вроде бы радостное облегчение, что ему всё-таки позволили остаться, только слабое подобие улыбки тронуло губы Леголаса. Да, Трандуил разрешил ему провести ночь здесь, но не любовником, а наблюдателем, призванным утешить в трудную минуту, и только. А, быть может, ласковые прикосновения к плечам, ключицам или лопаткам, расчёсывание его волос принесли бы долгожданное облегчение... Уже собравшись уходить, Леголас опять поддался сомнениям и, переступив на месте, неуверенно спросил:

— Точно не запрёшь?

— Иди уже, — Трандуил властно махнул рукой, и Леголасу ничего не оставалось, как повиноваться.

Вот только затаённый страх никуда не делся. Как Леголас мог быть уверен, что отец сдержит обещание, что по возвращении дверь его покоев действительно будет открыта? Это сейчас Трандуил спокоен и сдержан, но оставшись один, справится ли он со своим горем? Или настойчивая, выдуманная им самим, ложь, что даже Леголасу он безразличен, опять возьмёт верх?

И как передать Тауриэль его приказ? Владыка, к которому все привыкли, велел бы строго наказать уцелевших за то, что они не вернулись во дворец вовремя. Леголас разрывался в сомнениях, повторить ли слова Трандуила дословно или же соврать. Если повторить, то завтра отец будет просто в ярости… Но Трандуил прав, их народ и так порой был не лучшего мнения о своём короле. Леголас не смел подливать масла в огонь.

Однако, когда он передал Тауриэль приказ, та недоумённо приподняла брови и спросила:

— Владыка действительно так сказал?

— Почему ты сомневаешься? — сдержанно спросил Леголас, пряча в глубине души страх. Он не хотел верить, что отец был прав и про Тауриэль, только не про неё, самую достойную из всех лихолесских эльфиек, что он знал.

— Не сочти меня грубой, мэлон, но эти слова более подходят тебе, чем твоему отцу.

Покачав головой, Леголас сухо велел ей выполнять указание, и Тауриэль подчинилась. Она даже не попыталась скрыть своё любопытство: Леголас чувствовал на себе её изучающий взгляд, наверное, Тауриэль думала спросить, где же он оставил доспехи и оружие и почему не собирался присоединяться к другим эльфам во время поисков. Леголас чувствовал себя так, словно его раздирали на части. Как принц, он должен был быть тем, кто поведёт эльфов в лес после окончания бури. Нужно не только разыскать пропавших, но и узнать, какой ущерб нанесён чаще и дворцу. Шторм мог разрушить или завалить паучиные логова, а тогда морготовы твари расползутся по всем уголкам Лихолесья. Но сердце протестовало, не разрешая оставить отца одного в таком плачевном состоянии. Оставить значило предать, навсегда лишиться его! Если выбирать между Лихолесьем и Трандуилом… Леголас пожелал бы никогда не делать этот выбор, но любовь к отцу была сильней.

К его покоям Леголас возвращался медленно, нехотя. Страх глодал его, как варг — брошенную подачку-кость, и в мыслях Леголас уже представлял себя стоящим перед запертой дверью. Трандуил мог поступить и по-другому: просто скрыть вход магией, велеть лозам плюща и винограда переплестись, чтобы от двери не осталось и следа. Леголас понимал, что отец слишком устал для этого, он же даже собственное лицо не мог защитить иллюзией, а всё равно медлил и боялся. Взявшись за дверную ручку, Леголас набрал воздуха в грудь.

Тяжёлая створка поддалась неожиданно легко. Ввалившись в коридор, он едва устоял на ногах, оглушённый гибельной тишиной комнат. Неужели Трандуил ушёл, скрылся во дворце? Его же не разыскать теперь…

— Иди сюда, сын.

Услышав его слабый голос, Леголас поспешил на зов и обнаружил отца на постели. Одетый только в штаны и простую рубаху, Трандуил лежал на подушках и бездумно смотрел на пламя в очаге, будто витая мыслями далеко от этой комнаты. Может быть, опять возвращаясь воспоминаниями к тому бою.

Леголас многого не понимал в отце и более всего, пожалуй, почему после случившегося с драконом Трандуил не боялся огня. Казалось бы, если его бросало в дрожь при одном упоминании дракона, то само по себе пламя должно пугать его безмерно. А вот нет, огонь Трандуила завораживал, но… В ледяных, немигающих глазах отца Леголасу вдруг почудился смертный ужас, и он в мгновение ока пересек комнату, сбросив сапоги, взобрался на ложе, чтобы снова прижать к себе Трандуила одним сильным движением. Похожий на безвольную куклу, отец положил ладонь Леголасу на затылок, но даже не погладил, лишь тяжело вздохнул.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы какой-нибудь смельчак убил этого морготова дракона, — грустно произнёс Трандуил. — Но, видимо, не бывать этому.

В глазах Трандуила плясало пламя. Отец выглядел так, как многие смертные, решившие добровольно расстаться с жизнью. Слишком жестоко ранил его дракон, слишком глубокие раны нанёс. Протянув руку, Леголас коснулся его щеки: слабое подобие иллюзии уже начало скрывать обнажённые мышцы на скулах, и ведомый тревогой, которой никогда не будет конца, Леголас желал сам удостовериться, что выздоровление уже началось.

— Ты не согласен со мной?

— Согласен, — выдохнул он, покривив душой.

Спроси его Трандуил об этом всего полчаса назад, Леголас ни мгновения бы не сомневался. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы успокоить отца, дать ему мир и тишину. Но стоило ему начать поправляться, становиться прежним, холодным и бессердечным, как Леголас эгоистично пожелал, чтобы ничего не менялось. Дракон, спящий под горой по соседству, угроза страшнее мора или чумы. Одним огненным выдохом и несколькими взмахами крыльев он способен выжечь дотла всё Лихолесье, но только страх перед этим драконом возвращали того Трандуила, которого Леголас так любил. Это жестоко звучало, но он всей душой желал Трандуила таким почаще. Если не станет последнего известного дракона в Средиземье, Трандуил больше не будет бояться... и навсегда останется безжалостным и суровым правителем, а не отцом.

Но тогда у него будет спокойствие, которого Леголас для него хотел…

— Видимо, только разумом, но не сердцем, — изрёк тот, поморщившись, и попытался встать, но Леголас не выпустил его из объятий. — Не бойся, сын. Я не стану допытываться, что тревожит твою душу.

Леголас лишь продолжил гладить плечи отца, скрытые под простой льняной рубахой. Готов ли он пожертвовать этими минутами, когда рядом не величественный и недоступный король, а такой же принц, простой и равный? Независимо от того, что сказать сейчас, это может быть их последний раз вместе. Отец и так уже однажды дал понять, что ему не нужны милость и снисхождение Леголаса… и никак не доказать, что это была ошибка.

— Я боюсь, что тогда стану не нужен.

Не ожидавший признания Трандуил, рассеянно поглаживавший его ладонь, замер и ответил не сразу:

— Вздор. Мы оба всегда будем нужны Лихолесью.

— Лихолесью нужен справедливый король, — возразил Леголас, и сердце у него понеслось вскачь, забилось где-то под горлом. Он уже сказал одно, и тянуть, скрывая другое, больше не имело смысла. Слишком тяжко было терпеть это раз за разом без надежды на освобождение, на исполнение своей мечты. — А мне — тот эльф, которого я люблю.

— Значит, я не тот?

Леголас хотел было сказать, что отец не так понял, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Трандуил вновь оказался прав. Он действительно был совсем не тем эльфом, которому Леголас присягнул на вечную верность и клялся в любви.

В повисшем молчании внезапно стало холодно, и Леголас поёжился. Очаг больше не согревал его. Тёплое ощущение неги, что дарило прикосновение отца, тоже исчезло, зато на душу пылающим клеймом легла вина. Трандуил только пережил самый жестокий из всех приступов, ему следовало отдохнуть, забыться сном, а вместо этого Леголас только ещё больше мучил его. Должно быть, сейчас его прогонят, а утром отошлют на дальние границы леса с наказом не возвращаться, пока из головы не выветрится дурь. Леголас не знал, откуда у него такая уверенность, наверное, потому что он слишком хорошо знал нрав Трандуила. Так что для него стало полной неожиданностью, что отец, поначалу грубо отодвинув его в сторону, притянул Леголаса обратно, заставив улечься на своё раненое когда-то плечо.

— Даже если Эпоха заставит меня измениться до неузнаваемости, — медленно проговорил Трандуил, и его взгляд опять сделался стеклянным и бездумным, — мой сын никогда не перестанет быть нужным мне.

Скрытый смысл его слов был, наверное, так же силён, как и истинный. Леголас не знал, что и думать. Отец будто больше ничего не слышал, сколько Леголас ни пытался дозваться до него. Будто для Трандуила его сын более не существовал в этом мире. Но когда он, глубоко опечаленный своей ошибкой и виной, попробовал высвободиться, Трандуил так сильно прижал его к себе, что Леголас задохнулся. Это движение было преисполнено боли, не физической, но душевной боли, и причинил её сам Леголас.

— Сними свой кафтан, — велел Трандуил, когда Леголас уже совсем отчаялся добиться от него хоть слова. — Останься на ночь.

Леголас подчинился, но с неожиданной неохотой. В любое другое время он был бы счастлив, Трандуил даже отдал ему свою вторую рубаху, тоже изо льна, но с зелёной оторочкой воротника. Пристыженный Леголас бездумно снимал одежду, а мыслями возвращался к словам и поступку отца. Пытаясь объяснить, как сильно Леголас хотел видеть Трандуила чаще улыбающимся и искренним, он сделался косноязычен, глуп и сам всё испортил. Отец, наверное, решил, что он полюбил другого эльфа или эльфийку, ту же Тауриэль! Последние месяцы Леголас проводил с ней куда больше времени, чем прежде, но по долгу службы… А мнительный отец вообразил себе нечто иное, и если это так, объяснять что-либо бесполезно.

То, с какой силой и отчаянием Трандуил прижал его к себе, когда Леголас вернулся в постель, только подтвердило эту печальную догадку.

— Я люблю тебя, — отчаянно прошептал Леголас, утыкаясь носом в плечо отцу. Его пальцы скользили по груди Трандуила, Леголас искал помощи, поддержки, но не находил, за что зацепиться. Сильные руки отца обнимали его с той редкой нежностью, в которой Леголас так нуждался, и он, вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в ворот отцовской рубахи, сдавленно прошептал: — Этого тебя. Мне никто больше не нужен.

Тогда Трандуил расслабился, но лишь на несколько мгновений, а затем его объятия вновь стали судорожными.

— Знаю, — шепнул он в ответ дрогнувшим голосом. — Поверь, Леголас, я знаю это.

— Тогда почему ты просто не можешь быть таким постоянно? — спросил у него Леголас и умолк, понимая, что никогда не услышит ответа.

***  
Шелест листвы напоминал плач. Покров ночи только недавно уступил место новому дню, и солнечные лучи один за другим обнажали последствия вчерашней бури. Взобравшийся на замковую стену Леголас с замиранием сердца выпрямился, чтобы оглядеть окрестности. Видеть страдания любимого леса невыносимо для эльфа, даже когда понимаешь, что от тебя ничего не зависит. Вчера Эрин Гален доверился ему, своему принцу, в надежде на помощь, и Леголас не мог не откликнуться на эту просьбу.

Шторм не уничтожил многовековые деревья, по крайней мере, возле дворца, но листвы и ветвей они потеряли немало. Шуршащий золотистый ковёр густо покрывал внутренний дворик и мост, и вымощенную камнем дорогу в лес. Сломанных веток и сучьев под ногами лежало столько, что если бы здесь жили не легконогие эльфы, а люди, их много дней сопровождали бы импровизированные трещотки. Однако деревья всё же плакали, жаловались на судьбу и налетевшую жестокую непогоду, отнявшую у них столько сил.

Как только первые лучи солнца появились на востоке, Леголас проснулся в отцовской спальне. В пустой отцовской спальне. Трандуил ушёл, видимо, задолго до рассвета, потому что его половина постели совсем остыла. Ночная рубаха валялась, безжалостно брошенная, на полу как напоминание, что Владыка, который сегодня и далее будет править Лихолесьем, имеет мало общего с тем Трандуилом, жарко и отчаянно обнимавшим сына ночью. Леголас собирался медленно, испытывая страшное желание остаться в этих комнатах навсегда. Пусть ночью отец простил, днём Трандуил поступит совсем иначе. И, увы, он не ошибся в своих ожиданиях: войдя в Тронный зал, Леголас только успел отдать отцу поклон, как Трандуил, даже не удостоив его взглядом, велел отправляться в лес. Кто-то же должен руководить восстановлением дворца и близлежащей чащи. Встретившая Леголаса возле зала Тауриэль ничего не сказала, лишь красноречиво посмотрела на него. Всё и так понятно без слов, Трандуил вернулся в своё прежнее обличье. Это даже больнее, чем пощёчина, чем удар под дых или рана от клинка.

— Разведчики вернулись, — позвала снизу Тауриэль, но Леголас знаком велел ей подняться. — Как ты и думал, много логовищ разрушено, нужно усилить охрану на подступах к дворцу и увеличить количество часовых.

— Ты слышишь? — перебил её Леголас и сам замолчал, вслушиваясь в траурную песнь леса и тревожный щебет птиц.

Стайка соек, спорхнув с высокой стены дворца, чирикая, промчалась к лесу. Нахмурившаяся Тауриэль сосредоточенно вслушивалась в их клёкот, а Леголас ждал, подтвердит она его догадку или опровергнет.

Лес был напуган. И вековые лиственные исполины, и молодые деревца, и даже населявшие его птицы переговаривались тем, что для человеческого и эльфийского уха можно было назвать свистящим шёпотом. Когда его вновь наводнили расплодившиеся пауки, чаща волновалась, но не так сильно, зная, что живущие рядом эльфы смогут противостоять угрозе. Нет, что-то другое потревожило лес, и Леголас, приглушая собственное дыхание, всё слушал и слушал, выискивая малейшую зацепку. Сойки, перекликаясь между собой, говорили о странных, неведомых им существах, ходивших на двух ногах, как эльфы, но ниже их ростом едва ли не в половину.

— Гоблины, — с ненавистью выдохнула Тауриэль и потянулась за кинжалом. — Мэлон, я поведу свой отряд в лес сейчас же, и мы...

— Подожди, — схватив её за руку, Леголас в последний раз прислушался. — Птицы встревожены, но не в ужасе. Будь это гоблины, лес бы рыдал от их злодейств.

— Тогда кто? Люди это не могут быть, никто из них не забредает в наши земли с той стороны.

— Гномы, — озвучил Леголас ту догадку, которой боялся больше всего. — Совсем потеряли рассудок, раз решили сунуться в лес.

— Гномы? — Тауриэль поначалу усмехнулась, не веря. — Какой же гном в здравом уме...

— Идите за ними, — приказал Леголас, спускаясь. — Догоните, окружите. Никого не убивать, пока я не велю.

— Зачем? И куда идёшь ты?

Не оборачиваясь, Леголас бросил:

— Я сообщу отцу и догоню вас. Если гномы пришли в Лихолесье, они идут к Эребору. Нельзя этого допустить.

Само по себе появление гномов или то, что их путь лежал через лес к Одинокой горе, не было так страшно. Но вот последствия… Мысли Леголаса, всё крутившиеся вокруг вчерашнего разговора с отцом, моментально нарисовали жутковатую картину. Придя в Эребор, гномы разбудят дракона, который в гневе уничтожит и человеческий город, и Эрин Гален. Или, что так же ужасно, они уничтожат дракона, а тогда спокойствие королевства и самого Лесного короля обернётся для Леголаса извечной болью.

— Отец!

Застав Трандуила прогуливающимся по террасе вдоль дворцовой стены, Леголас устремился к нему, позабыв о приличиях. Резко обернувшись, Трандуил уничижительно сверкнул на него глазами и жестом руки велел остановиться и вести себя подобающе.

— Владыка? — сглотнув, поправился Леголас, и у него защемило сердце. Этот Трандуил пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы лично оценить нанесённый дворцу ущерб и решить, как восстанавливать разрушенное. Нет, он просто прогуливался, наказав «дезертиров» и раздав поручения.

— Что случилось? Я отдал тебе приказ, по которому ты должен уже быть в лесу и…

— Гномы, — произнёс тот, не дослушав, и отец изменился в лице. — Мы почти уверены, что это гномы, Владыка. Тауриэль с группой эльфов уже преследует их, я присоединюсь к погоне с твоего разрешения.

— Гномы… — прошептал Трандуил и отвернулся.

Леголас не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь ещё тревога так снедала его, как в этот момент. Эльф не ведает усталости и должен пройти много десятков лиг, чтобы его сердце заколотилось чуточку быстрей, но сейчас Леголас не слышал ничего, кроме его бешеного биения. Ошеломление Трандуила было совершенно искренним, да и для самого Леголаса известие о смельчаках, рискнувших пробиться к Одинокой горе незамеченными под носом у эльфов, оказалось громом среди ясного неба. Трандуил, прижав к вискам унизанные тяжёлыми перстнями пальцы, лихорадочно соображал, как вывернуть эту ситуацию себе на пользу, а Леголас смиренно ждал отцовского решения.

Только вчера отец пожелал, чтобы нашёлся смельчак и уничтожил Смауга, а сегодня в Эрин Гален вторгся целый отряд гномов, идущих как раз к драконьему логову. Для отца это величайший подарок, для Леголаса же— худшее из всего, что могло случиться. Конечно, Трандуил велит схватить гномов, в этом можно не сомневаться, и сделает всё, чтобы они только утвердились в своём намерении дойти до Эребора. Что случится дальше — на всё воля Эру, однако сердце говорило Леголасу, что каким бы ни был исход гномьего похода, прежним Трандуил уже не будет.

— Владыка, они не должны добраться до Эребора.

— Почему? — на скулах Трандуила вдруг вспыхнули пока ещё слабые розовые пятна гнева. — Ведь есть шанс, что они обнаружат дракона издохшим, и тогда нашему королевству больше не будет угрожать никакая опасность. Может быть, они сами убьют Смауга… Ты против, Леголас?

Угрюмо посмотрев на него, Леголас опустил взгляд. Откуда столько алчности, столько жадности в отцовских глазах? Перед ним стоял будто не эльф, достойный сын своего отца, а кто-то с лицом Трандуила, но душой чудовища.

— Даже если дракон не будет убит, — продолжил тот, — кто знает, быть может, эти воришки-гномы смогут захватить какую-то часть сокровищ.

— Сокровищ? — в конце концов, не выдержал Леголас, вспылив. — Кому будет дело до сокровищ, если Смауг выберется из-под горы? Ведь ты лучше всех из нас знаешь, что может натворить разозлённый дракон, так почему же...

Он осёкся, увидев, как Трандуил, приоткрыв рот, весь затрясся от возмущения и, кажется, лишился дара речи. Владыка весь трепетал, сдерживая ярость, и Леголасу почему-то очень бросилось в глаза, как дрожали его руки, как нервно Трандуил сжимал и разжимал пальцы.

Будто готовился ударить.

— Я не хочу потерять тебя, — тихо сказал он, в последний раз пытаясь воззвать к разуму Трандуила, — как ты потерял маму, но моя боль будет несоизмеримо сильней. Ты хотя бы знаешь, что она в Валиноре и живёт спокойно, может быть, даже счастливо, а я буду страдать, видя рядом тебя таким, каким никогда не смогу принять. Поэтому я прошу — не позволь этим гномам дойти до Эребора и погубить нас всех!

— Вон, — отрывисто выдохнул Трандуил, не дав ему продолжить. Замолчавший Леголас посмотрел на него с молчаливой мольбой, но Владыка указал ему на арку-выход с террасы. — Мой приказ тебе — доставь сюда этих гномов живыми, а остальное уже не твоё дело, Леголас. Больше не смей мне перечить.

В его низком голосе ясней всего звучали угроза и едва сдерживаемый гнев. Всё лицо Трандуила побелело, излучая ненависть и злость, казалось, что в следующий миг он топнет ногой и просто проорёт убираться прочь и никогда не возвращаться. Понурившийся Леголас не стал этого дожидаться и, повернувшись, быстро зашагал с террасы, в глубине души оплакивая предательство и горе. Нечего было и надеяться. Трандуилу слишком выгодно, чтобы дракона не стало, а что уж будет с Лихолесьем, с лесными эльфами и самим Леголасом — на это ему плевать. Всё, что имело значение для этого Трандуила, — то, насколько полна его сокровищница и достаточно прекрасно ли блестят самоцветы в его новых украшениях. Если бы Леголас не знал, он решил бы, что отца постигло проклятие сыновей Феанора, только пострашней. Леголасу оставалось, разве что, проклинать Моргота и всех драконов, что превратили его Трандуила в это страшное чудовище. Чем их семья не угодила Эру, за что получала страшные испытания день за днём? Неужели за то, что Леголас поклялся не любить больше никого, кроме отца, отдавая в его полное распоряжение тело и душу?

Он видел только один выход, ужасный для эльфа, но единственно верный. Если эти гномы не смогут переступить порог дворца, если будут убиты, дракон останется существовать. Его злобное дыхание по-прежнему будет доноситься ветром до Лихолесья, и Трандуил будет становиться прежним хотя бы на несколько часов, пусть и страшно коротких для эльдар, привыкших к вечности. От отца, конечно, не удастся скрыть причастность к чудовищному смертоубийству. Возможно, презрение и ненависть Трандуила даже погонит его прочь из Лихолесья, но ради спасения отца Леголас готов был забыть о себе.

Преисполненный решимости совершить задуманное, он уже почти покинул террасу, когда отец окликнул его:

— Леголас!

Заклиная себя не слушать, Леголас всё-таки остановился. Каждое мгновение наедине с Трандуилом оборачивалось кровоточащей раной в сердце, но, скорее всего, эта их встреча была последней. Несмотря на причиняемую боль, её хотелось растянуть подольше… Леголас не сразу поднял голову на отца, а когда поднял, то обомлел, увидев ту скорбную и печальную улыбку, с которой Трандуил вчера целовал его.

— Иди спокойно, — произнёс отец, и Леголас не поверил своим глазам. Ему почудилось, что на несколько секунд чары спали, вернув отцу не только истинный внешний облик, но и обличье души. Глубоко опечаленный Трандуил покачал головой, предостерегая от опрометчивого шага, и добавил: — Не вздумай обагрить свои руки кровью невинных. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы гномы никогда не добрались до Эребора.

Леголас постарался остаться спокойным, но не получилось. Слишком хотелось поверить, что отец всё-таки сумел перебороть свои страхи, неуверенность и мнительность… и не для Лихолесья, а ради Леголаса. На исполнение этой мечты он давно уже перестал надеяться.

— Но ты…

— Иди, — в несколько шагов приблизившись, Трандуил вдруг обнял его и так крепко, что Леголасу показалось, что сердце отца билось под одними рёбрами с его собственным. — Я ещё не сошёл с ума, сын. Я не подведу тебя.

И хотя поцелуй Трандуила показался Леголасу горше самых отчаянных слёз, какими он оплакивал расставание с матерью, на смену этой горечи пришла долгожданная надежда.


End file.
